tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor= * Nigel Anthony * Sukekiyo Kameyama * Elise Langenoja * Paul Dobson |gender=Male |nationality=British |vessel=Tugboat |type=Ocean Tug |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Coal |number=''6'' |company=Star Tug and Marine |owner(s)=Captain Star }} Hercules is Captain Star's sixth, largest and strongest vessel. He is often used for large-scale operations and important contracts. During periods of bad weather, he is out at sea answering distress calls, and is often sent out to escort large vessels into the port. He is often considered to be one of the fleet's main leaders, and is often placed in charge of large operations. Bio Character-wise, Hercules is a cool-headed fighter. He speaks with a clear, soft tone and a politically correct British accent, but his words are often hard. Although he can be strict and serious with his comrades, he also displays a gentler side and a sense of humour on occasion. Nothing can break him and not even the antics of the Z-Stacks and Bluenose can set him back. He is held in high regard by most of the tugs in the harbour, and even Zorran knows that he cannot win a confrontation with Hercules. He is not as seen as often as the other Star Tugs, mainly due to him being on his own missions. Hercules is famously known for referring to his colleagues as "m'dears", "old darlings", and "sweetheart". He is the only Tugs character to have sideburns, and one of the few to have hair underneath his hat for that matter. He is recognised for his "discreet" relationship with Lillie Lightship, and his "lady's man" persona. Livery Hercules is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "6" on his funnel. He wears round yellow tinted glasses and a blue and white sailor's cap. Behind the Scenes Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Hercules is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. He shares his name with the commonly known Roman mythological figure, although the most likely basis for his name however is the ocean-going Tug Hercules, an actual vessel from 1907 with an identical hull and superstructure, based in San Francisco, the same city on which the Tugs crew drew inspiration for the Star Fleet. Like Big Mac, Hercules is fitted with a chime whistle, but one with a "cleaner" sound and a two-tone signature. His model spans 36 inches long. Top Speed- 14 knots Appearances Voice Actors TUGS * Nigel Anthony * Sukekiyo Kameyama * Elise Langenoja Salty's Lighthouse * Paul Dobson Trivia *After Tugs' production ended, Hercules' model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation set up to restore, preserve and exhibit the models. * He is currently the biggest model The Star Tugs Company owns. The S.S. Roxstar/S.S. Vienna does not count as she is currently only on loan. * He is the only Star Tug who did not have a lead role in any episodes. * It is currently unknown if Hercules' other face masks still exist. Merchandise * Pin Badges (discontinued) Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tugboats Category:Star Fleet Category:Bigg City Port Category:Male Characters